Sleeping Thieves
by Lone Warrior2
Summary: Franky is on lookout duty and needs a cola break.  He takes a walk around the ship and thinks about each member of the sleeping crew who have stolen his heart.  Pointless Fluff, no pairings. One-shot...maybe.


Sleeping Thieves

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or this world. They belong to the genius that is Eiichiro Oda.

Admission: I actually don't know what I'm doing because I haven't read or watched enough to understand Franky, but from what I know I adore him. I've only read as far as the part when he gets run over by the train so I don't even know how he joined yet, how Robin or Ussop came back, or what the new ship looks like. This is a ficlet I wanted to write while I was inspired off the ideas I have now. I may go back and do a chapter for each character and maybe Franky again once I know more of the story. Anyway, enjoy this cute, pointless fluff.

Also, this ficlet was based off the feeling I got from the song "Stolen" By Dashboard Confessional. It's not truly a songfic but the feeling and some of the lyrics have a connection. It's not a pairing fic at all, no pairings are supported or denounced by this fic whatsoever, it's just Franky musing about the new people in his life who have stolen his heart.

EDIT: OK, I don't know why but apparently decided, without consulting me, to underline and bold every word of my fic. I don't know how that happened, I certainly didn't do it on purpose. I want to thank Rockin' WWIII for telling me of this oddity before more people saw it and thought I was just trying to make the fic more SUPER than it already is. I would have emailed you personally but I guess you either don't have an account or you signed it anonymously... or maybe is just fishing with me again, heck I don't know. BTW using mild language so I don't have to bump the rating up to K+, so sorry about the fish slang. So yes, enjoy my new and improved de-highlighted fan fiction.

It was the middle of the night on a ship sailing across the Grand Line. Franky sat in the crows nest bored out of his wits. It was his first shift on the newly acquired ship with his newly acquired friends to stand watch.

He ran a hand through his limp hair and decided to walk to the kitchen for a drink of cola. After all, if the ship were attacked he'd have a harder time warding off enemies without being at 100%. It could also cure his boredom.

Normally he would jump down from the crow's nest with a Super landing but he didn't want to wake his shipmates. Besides he wasn't in a hurry.

At the bottom of the mast Franky had to step around a sleeping swordsman. Zolo was an interesting young man to say the least. He hadn't known him long yet but he could tell he was going places. Franky had little doubt Zolo would accomplish his dream with a boom. He nodded his approval at the sleeping form and continued on his way.

Opening the door to the ship's lounge he looked upon Ussop and Chopper who had fallen asleep against each other's backs. Ussop's chemical set was before him and Chopper had drifted off while organizing his first aid kit. The two of them reminded Franky of himself at their age, constantly inventing and trying out new devices and techniques.

A soft smile crept along his face and he walked up to them. The cyborg closed the two kits and gently picked up the sleeping children in his enormous arms. They looked so small, his two littlest new brothers. As carefully as he'd picked them up he placed them in their beds.

Franky left the boy's bedroom and continued his journey through the ship. He'd already checked on three of his new crewmates, he may as well do the same for the rest so he took a detour from the kitchen to peer into the girls' rooms.

Nami had fallen asleep in her bed but a navigation book was draped across her chest and she'd left the lamp on. The girl, he'd admit, was as good a navigator as he was a ship write; perhaps even better. He would let her keep her book but he opened her door just enough to reach around the frame and turn off the light.

The other girl, Robin, had not yet fallen asleep. When he looked through the window to her room she sat at her desk and stared into the endless blue of the sky and the ocean. She was quite the enigma of a woman. Eight years ago he'd been told to watch out for her, kill her if he must, and now there she sat, a member of his new family. He shook his head in disbelief, funny how the world works sometimes.

Finally he made his way to the kitchen but in order to get there he needed to walk through Sanji's room. He found it humorous that Sanji felt the need to hold the kitchen itself hostage. Though he found himself mentally preparing a design to make the kitchen accessible. The day would come when Sanji got fed up with Luffy sneaking through his room to get through the kitchen. Upon the arrival of that day he would surely be asked to redesign that area of the ship.

Sanji stirred in his bed groggily preparing himself to defend his kitchen. Franky whispered to the sleepy cook, "Go back to bed kiddo, I'm just getting some cola."

"Oh it's you, Franky," Sanji yawned and rolled back over, "don't forget to lock the fridge again when you're done."

"I won't." Franky pulled out the key Sanji had given him since he was a special case and needed access to the fridge at all times.

He arrived at the fridge and put three bottles of his favorite beverage in his abdomen. He also grabbed an extra one to drink in the crow's nest. Heeding Sanji's words he locked the fridge and exited through Sanji's room as quietly as he could.

His last shipmate, his captain, not one to sleep in the same place every night had set up his hammock in Nami's tangerine grove. The kid was truly a wonder. He'd gathered an amalgamation of misfits who happened to have dreams nearly as crazy as his own; Franky, himself, included.

He couldn't help but wonder where he'd be, where any of them would be, without this one extraordinary boy. It gave him a feeling of comrodery he hadn't felt since the days he and Iceburg were helping Tom make his dream come true. He knew Luffy would risk everything to help every last one of them achieve their dreams, the least they could do was the same.

A boom of pride swelled in his chest. Once again, he was a part of something great. So many dreams on one dream ship and not a chance any of them could fail because this boy would reach as far back, forward, up, or down as he would have to in order to bring them closer to their goals.

Before he turned to walk back to his post Franky knelt down to be face to face with the sleeping captain of a crew who had stolen his heart and whispered, "Thank you from a Super guy who is Super grateful to have you for a Super leader."


End file.
